


I Want to Tell You Something...

by AnneLaurant



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: "I love you." It's so simple a phrase, and yet, it can revolutionize the world.Here, it is uttered for at least thirty-five different times. Sometimes, it's endearing. Sometimes, it's heart-wrenching.All the same. Cedric and Orube still hear it; they feel it. Now, how much of it they feel, that’s questionable.[Prompts by trash-by-vouge on Tumblr.]





	1. first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> College AU.

“I love you.”

It took Cedric exactly one and a half seconds to say that, and five seconds to process that he actually said that, but perhaps, it would take him years worth of seconds to recover from his now-tarnished reputation.

It didn’t take him too long for his suddenly very cold feet to start running. He left Phobos and the others laughing onsite, but apparently, the bastard Ludmoore followed him to the restroom. Wait. Why, of all places, the men’s restroom?

“Man, it stinks. You think they’d be better, this damned so-called prestigious university.” Ludmoore chuckled behind, err, in front of the locked cubicle. “Doesn’t stink like you did, though.” _Don’t rub it in, you asshole_. “What happened to ‘say hi to Orube after classes’? Is that how you say ‘hi’ now? ‘I love you’?” He chuckled once more. _This bastard…_ “Don’t forget, Cedric, we all went lengths for your pathetic crush on her. Don’t tell me we just set you up, to give us one pathetic—”

“Enough!” Cedric yelled from the locked stall. “Isn’t it enough to see my very pathetic ass humiliated in front of everyone I hated and the one sole person I like in this rotten place?!” He groaned (once more), and the groaning turned into (more) frustrated yelling. “Kill me. Kill me already. I have no face anymore.”

“Pffft. Your face is already enough to scare everyone.”

“Shut the fuck up, Old Geezer.”

Just as Ludmoore was about to retort (or so Cedric liked to think), the door opened. Stifled laughter came from the (unwanted) third party.

“Hey, you’re Ludmoore, right?” Oh… this voice. Cedric hated its owner. It was such a shame; this guy’s music had some quality to it. _Some_.

“Yeah, it’s good ol’ Johnny Ludmoore. Aren’t you Matty-boy, lead of, hm, what was it again? Coral Blue?”

“ _Cobalt_ Blue.” Matt sounded a little annoyed, but he giggled. Something was up. “Anyway, is Cedric behind that stall you’re guarding like a girl?”

“Or, maybe it’s Phobos, or I don’t know, some other guy. My lips are sealed shut, Olsen.”

“Oh, too bad if it isn’t our smug snakelord. Orube’s outside.”

Matt might or might have not said more, but Cedric was suddenly aware of something else: he had to apologize for the ruckus.

So maybe the stall would be forever locked now, because Cedric jumped out from above. He might or might have not stepped on Ludmoore’s face in the process, but Cedric didn’t care. He had something to do; he had to fix whatever he can.

Somehow, Cedric did end up meeting with Orube outside the restroom, and now, he was in front of her, doing that, what was it again, _dogeza_ thing. That very deep bow that involves kneeling on the ground, and apparently almost touching one’s forehead to the ground. Yeah. That one. The thing they do in manga when the male lead asks for his love interest’s hand, from said love interest’s father. Or when the stupid lackey realizes his mistake and asks forgiveness from his very superior boss. Whatever.

To Cedric, such a gesture seemed so funny. Now, it was a humiliating gesture. It was a gesture that acknowledged one’s weakness and idiocy, that one was so inferior before another.

Either way, this was the only appropriate way to ask forgiveness for his very terrible mishap earlier, right in front of his friends and _her_ friends too.

“I, I’m—” Wait. No, ‘I’m sorry’ was too informal. “I deeply and humbly apologize!” he cried out.

Two seconds passed. Then three, four, five. Did she… was his apology not enough?

Two more seconds passed, and all he heard was laughing. It was laughing, from all the onlookers who bore witness to the scene. Cedric didn’t dare look up. Orube probably found him pathetic too—

“Please, please get up,” she said, “Please.”

Cedric was too scared to get up from his position. There were probably about ten others in the hallway. They were all laughing at him. Maybe they would all laugh at her, too.

“Dammit, get up. Or do I have to—argh!”

Did she have to what?

Without warning, Cedric felt himself being lifted. What. What? WHAT?! That, that was… Orube’s strength was beyond his imagination. He didn’t expect such a beautiful, lithe build to be so strong, strong enough to pull him up from his _dogeza_ or whatever it was called.

“Hey.” Gorgeous golden orbs greeted his eyes. _Fuck_.

“H-h-hi?” Hah, at least he managed to greet back. Darn it. He could just lose himself in those eyes.

“That… that was original. Your greeting, I mean.” She slightly looked away. Maybe it was his imagination or whatever, but Cedric thought that her cheeks glowed. Just a little. Slightly, tinged with red. “But, hi. So, you’re Cedric, huh. Aren’t you one of the assistant librarians?”

Wait. She was talking to him. She was talking to him? Really? Yeah, um, uh, reply. “Yeah. Yes. And you’re a regular there… what was your major again, Journalism?”

She nodded. Wait. They were having a conversation. They were having a decent, sane conversation!

“Nice to meet you, Orube… formally, I mean. Err, um.” He awkwardly extended a hand.

“Same here.” She returned the gesture, and held his hand. Oh, this feeling… it wasn’t exactly soft, somehow calloused at some points, but it was warm. His hand was only slightly bigger than hers; this very hand he held was one that could lift him up literally and figuratively. How… how was it that one touch of a hand could change a person’s life instantly? Argh, she could carry him and throw him anytime she wanted to.

It was only momentary, and they did exchange numbers at the end, but damn it. Damn it all. It was such a short exchange, but Cedric felt so weak at the knees. He probably looked like a fool while he watched her walk away and join her friends, but damn it. He had her number, and their relationship was off to a great start… even with that awkward first sentence.

“So, you manage to save your face, huh?” Ludmoore commented, “And she actually responded to you favorably. I heard she once sent a guy flying to the other side of Heatherfield because he rubbed her the wrong way.”

 _Please. Please send me flying too. Straight into heaven._ The thought of being manhandled… Cedric’s knees finally gave in, and he slouched against the wall, sliding ever so slowly to the floor. Ludmoore might or might not have said a lot more things, but damn it. ‘I love you’ was such a great way to say ‘hello’, and it might take eternity for Cedric to recover from this love-daze feeling of his.

**[1. As a hello]**


	2. aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mature situation.

“Hah… I love you. I love you, Cedric. I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Orube said it that night, but somehow, every time she said it again, that idea, that thought, that feeling, it felt stronger, so much more than before. Perhaps, one could argue she was still feeling the high, the euphoria from the sex, especially that her nose was more receptive than a human’s. Hah… it felt so sticky and sore down there, and the musk still lingered in the air…

“Are you thirsty?” he finally said, after a long period of silence from him. Cedric would turn away, even more flushed and shier and quieter, the more she said it. But, that was fine. When words failed him, he turned to actions. “Your voice… doesn’t sound so good.” Or sometimes, he says it in a very different way. All the same; all the same.

Orube merely nodded, and he reached for the bottle of water that he brought with him earlier – ah, so this was what it was for. Cedric was about to give her the bottle, when he sat up and asked, “Can you move?”

Orube knew she can; her body could handle the rigorous activity. But, out of curiosity, she pretended otherwise. She looked down her body, faking the feebleness of her arms and torso. She hoped he could forgive this little lie of hers.

“Don’t force yourself. Let me.” Cedric assisted her, so that she sat up, leaning against his arm. With his free hand, he carefully opened the bottle, and brought it to her lips.

“Thanks.”

He insisted that she drink everything, but when Orube refused, he drank it himself.

“You should’ve drank more,” he said, tossing the bottle away.

“And you… you should’ve just been gentle.” Orube didn’t know what she was aiming for. Maybe it was just to spite him, to see his emotions spike and fluctuate, to challenge this very stubborn man.

“Says the one who screamed in my face to go rough.” Ah. She… she didn’t remember any of that. Did she really…? “Now you, you go to sleep.”

Cedric gently laid her back on the bed, adjusting the sheets over them before lying himself. He didn’t face her, but he didn’t turn away either. “Good night.”

Gestures like these… they were once so foreign, weren’t they? How about, how about that, _that_ one?

“I love you,” Orube said once more. She hoped. They were at this stage now. Was it so wrong to expect it out of him? Was it so wrong to believe in ideals? But, the more seconds that ticked on, the more she knew that there was little to hold on to. Maybe, just maybe, she was expecting way too much from him. Or maybe, it was that he knew she was lying a while ago, and that she was merely reaping what she sowed. One step at a time. Let him be. It was difficult to change, to adjust to change. It’s fine; he had different coping mechanisms from her.

So, she turned away from him, and allowed herself to succumb to sleep…

Or so she planned, when she felt the mattress shift behind her. Cedric’s arm wrapped around her; his hand reaching for hers. His face had to be directly behind her head, because she could feel his warm breath on her ear. This… this had to be a dream. It had to be. He would never allow himself to; he was too proud for this, to continue giving affection in a straightforward way. He would never…

“I love you, too.”

The whisper by her ear was so gentle, but so strong, so deep, so sincere. If… if this was a dream, Orube hoped that she’d never wake up.

**[2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets]**


	3. sunset confessions.

"I love you! You bastard, you hear me?! I love you!"

Cedric swore to himself that he was simply checking up on her, but... what now?

“I hate this, you idiot, I hate this..." Orube confessed to the setting sun over the horizon, "You never reject me, but you never accept me either. Make up your damned mind, Cedric! I'm going to get crazy!"

He had followed her after their argument, careful not to get sensed. O-of course, he cared for her. There wasn't any sense to hating her; she hadn't done anything against him. She was doing her job; he was doing his. It was just a matter of conflicting interests. That's all that there was to that.

And that argument too... what were they arguing about again? Something about human culture, adjusting to the humans. Heh. She thought that they, aliens, monsters, creatures can coexist with the very discriminatory humans. He thought that such idea was foolish. Maybe she did bring up emotions, and he got angry at her, shouting at her in the bookshop with the unfortunate guardians around them.

Cedric hadn't meant to do that, but she was already being annoying. It didn't take him too long to see his error, acknowledge it, and get on his feet to look for her and apologize for having raised his voice.

Now here he was, just below the terrace that Orube found and sought solace from, listening to her blurt out her feelings so bravely.

“What should I do, you bastard..." she sobbed, "This planet already 'infected' me, as you said. It hurts, darn it. How do I tell you? How do I...?"

Or, maybe... maybe she was trying to confess to him without being too straightforward about it. She knew he hated talking about emotions, much more his own.

Sigh, this was such a waste of time.

"So you love me, huh." Cedric hadn't meant to say that out too loud. She had noticed his presence, gasping out loudly and saying that he was dreaming of it. But, might as well clarify things up, and use the opportunity to apologize. "Come down here. Let's talk. Actually, stay there. I'll go up there."

Once Cedric did get near her side, he waited. He waited for her to talk, but she didn't say anything. Maybe Orube was waiting for him to say something too. He figured out that some silence between them wouldn't hurt, and that he would wait until she dried her tears. He wordlessly offered her his handkerchief, and watched the clouds in the sky float around...

"So you love me," he started, repeating what he said earlier.

"I do. I love you." He hadn't expected her to say it upfront, but at least, they had a conversation going.

"Then tell me, instead of shouting that to the sun. The sun won't tell me a thing." What? Was he jealous of the damned sun? What? Of course not; he felt betrayed that she didn't trust him enough to tell him.

"Why? What will you do? You're not going to magically like me back. As far as I know, there isn't a shortcut to this thing, if you wanted to make it last."

"Hey, I don't hate you, so don't make me." Cedric reached to touch her cheek. She leaned into his hand, but her expression hadn't changed.

"You don't hate me, but you don't like me either."

"I never said that."

"So do you like me or not?" Orube's cheeks were flushed. He felt that she was being very brave here, that if he gave her an unsatisfactory answer, their... relationship would fall apart. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he’s not comfortable with the idea of a… a romance.

"...I care for you, at the very least." Cedric took his hand back. She didn't say anything, only turning her head away. Now, how would they be able to compromise...?

An idea came to mind. He... he'd be willing. He'd let her. He knew she'd never let him down. "You know what, I'm willing to let you try."

"Try what?"

"You said you love me right? Then make me love you back. Court me."

Maybe it came off as a bit too smug, a bit too arrogant, but Cedric wouldn't take it back. This was the only way. He would take the time to figure out if it was worth it, this love business. At the same time, he was responding to her favorably, wasn't he?

"You're cruel," Orube said, after some moments of silence.

"I don't give this offer to just anybody. What kind of warrior are you? Are you giving up already? Tch, what a let-down—"

She punched him in the gut, and damn, it hurt, enough to send him stumbling to the ground.

"I love you," she scolded, "But not enough to excuse your misbehavior, towards me or any of the guardians."

Heh. At the very least, her usual vigor was back.

**[3. A scream]**


	4. feelings over tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for today :)

“I think I love you.”

Was it the soft, warm haze of the tea, or was it because of his smile? Orube didn’t know. Somehow, she mustered up the strength to say those words. The opportunity was just... right there, in front of her, drinking the tea she invited him to.

She must’ve spent all the strength that remained in her. She couldn’t look at Cedric anymore, and she was definitely hiding behind her own cup of tea.

For a few moments, no sound broke the tension. Birds chirped and flew by; the leaves rustled with the wind. The chimes tingled; some kids ran along the street yelling insults at each other. A car sped by, the engine roaring to achieve optimum speed.

Yet, not a single word or sigh from either of them.

_I knew it._

“Um, thank you?”

After what seemed like an eternity, Cedric spoke. _Thank you._

Whether that was positive or negative, Orube would like to take it as the former, _thank you very much_.

**[4. Over a cup of tea]**


	5. but you're drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoonverse AU

“I luff yaaaaaa! Didja know? Didja?”

No, no, no. This was drunk Cedric talking. He just downed bottle after bottle after bottle of, what was that again, beer? Orube understood it was similar to Basiliade’s sake...

No, no, no, she had to focus. She was thankful enough that she had enough sanity to stop drinking when she started feeling dizzy. Cedric, however, just drank, and drank, and drank... what was this man thinking? Now, they were stumbling on the bumpy road, back up the Enchantress’ hill. They still have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Then again, work never stopped coming in a poor town like Ledona.

Ah. She must not let her mind stray. She had to stop Cedric from one, slipping off her shoulder and bumping his head on the road, and two, from shifting back and forth his two forms. It wasn’t such a bother to carry him, really, if he would stop wriggling about and swinging around that empty beer bottle he refused to let go of.

“Mirandaaaaa... ya stupid girl... Damn iiiiiit...”

Orube also had to bear with his drunk talk. She shouldn’t have pressed him on the subject earlier. Something simply drew her to him, the same force that made her teleport them to Arkhanta and hide there with him, despite him being a convicted criminal.

Actually, in this state, shouldn’t she turn him over? He was being such a nuisance.

“Heeeeey, Ruuuu.” Argh. That darn nickname again. “If I, like, toldja I luff’d ya, ya’ll luff it too, yeah?”

Love? As in, romantic love? Orube didn’t believe in such a concept. It was quite rare in Basiliade, for a couple to be together for the sake of love. No one would like to shame their families, or to risk their children being born weak. There wasn’t anything wrong with that, right?

“Ru, Ruru, didja hear me?”

“I heard you, no need to ask.”

“Ssssso ‘f I said I... I luff ya...”

“No, you don’t. Stop talking nonsense. You’re just intoxicated, so you’re confused.”

“I’m noooooot. Yer kiiiinda weird. Adorable. Moron. My adorable moron.”

Intoxication; all these was the intoxication talking. Orube would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her, but she had duties and he was supposed to be in jail, and they were enemies and she sould not—

“Sssssoooo adoooorrrrable.” Cedric was back to his Naga form once more, and he used his bulky body and long tail to stop her from steps. “Yerrr jealoussss. Yerrrr jealoussss, rrrright? That, yer not my first... But, ya do... kinda look like herrrr. Mirrranda. That isss, ha ha. At th’ firssst glanccce. But nooooo, yer dif’rrent. Capable ‘f saving yerself, tho’ ya look like ya need... sssaving, sometimesssss. It’ssss... adorable.”

Sigh. “‘Lord’ Cedric, how disgraceful for you to act like this. It’s only pity that hinders my desire to obliterate you, right here and now.”

Orube huffed. Her cheeks might be flushed, and she might be confused about a lot of things in the world, but she would not let him do and say as he pleased. She forced herself out of his coil around her, and began to drag him by his arm. “Come on.”

“Heyyyy, I luff ya. Ya hear me?”

No, no, no. She would not let herself be swayed. “I heard you. I think you’re mistaking me for your dear Miranda in this darkness. But I remember, she’s is shorter than I, and the length of our hair is different.”

“I knooooooow!”

“Good. Now, hush yourself.”

“Dun wanna. ‘Cause I luff ya, a lot.”

...why was she entertaining a drunk man? A drunk man who was also a criminal? (And why did it seem like her heart skipped a beat when he said he ‘luffs’ her? Or how there’s this alien warmth and painful sting spreading over her bosom?)

“I luff ya, I luff ya. I like ta say ‘t. Feelsss... good.”

Cedric probably said a few more lines similar to that blabbering, but Orube couldn’t care anymore. She was busy explaining to herself that, he was simply overlapping his memory of Miranda with her, because Orube was the one who was next to Cedric now. A replacement? Ha, ha. A replacement yet again, wasn’t it? Of course. She always had to be the replacement.

“Hey Orube. I love you. I mean it.”

Wait. Did he just... Orube turned around slowly, seeing a solemn expression on Cedric’s face... his human face, illuminated by the moonlight. When did he shift back?

“You... don’t tell me, you weren’t drunk all this time?”

Cedric smiled, and lightly pat her head with the beer bottle. “Who said it? Miranda an’ ya... don’t look a thing alike! Yer ears are sooooooo big!”

Darn it. Why was this man making fun of her?

**[5. Over a beer bottle]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will properly explain everything once I put up my Project S3 fic. But for now, I'm gonna say that I had a doodle of Cedric and Orube drinking in Arkhanta for some insane reason.


	6. one afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A different college AU. :)

“Gods, you’re so cute, I love you so much.”

Cedric doesn’t remember how many times he’s said this before. He’s probably into thousands now, and it hasn’t been reciprocated at least once. At least, not from the one he talks to like this, like _this_ this.

He’s probably never going to get into a proper relationship, and that’s okay. He figures that they’re all never going to get along with her, no matter how much he insists, no matter how much they try. He can’t lose her.

This. This is much better: the aromatic steam of bitter coffee, the gentle rustle of the lush leaves, the smoothness of paper against paper, and the soft, fine feeling of her black fur, glistening under the orange sun rays, against his hand.

His precious, precious, dear Orube.

“I love you so much,” Cedric repeats, caressing her head with a finger. Her golden eyes keep still on him, and with the way her pupils dilate and her throat goes _purr purr purr_ , he knows she likes him.

She suddenly moves; he takes his hand away. She arches, yawning in the lazy afternoon haze of sunlight and dust. From his desk, she gets on top of his book, trying to decipher the wonder of its pages.

“Orube, I need to study,” he says, but she ignores him. He sighs. “Aw, what the hell, I need a break anyway.”

He reclines, leaning onto the backrest, sipping his coffee as he scratches her chin. She purrs, and when he draws his hand back, she gives a loud meow as she rubs against his fingers. Cedric chuckles once more. His cat is just too adorable.

**[6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair]**


	7. ...and your loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakuza AU.

“By the gods, you’re crazy. I love you.”

The last part had been mumbled, the roaring engine of the bike and the angry honking of cars trying to drown it out, but Cedric heard it all the same. He heard it; it was unacceptable for him to not pay attention.

“Hime-sama...”

He wanted to tell her something, but Orube wouldn’t entertain it. She’d hold her head up high, even if she was frail and hurt, even if she was so vulnerable right now. Her grip on his gaudy shirt ensured that he’ll have trouble ironing it, but she was far more precious than his shirt.

Yes, far too precious.

The lights might have changed to red, but Cedric sped right through, with little care to the pedestrians and drivers and passengers he’d troubled. The world was too insignificant for following its rules. He had a curfew to adhere to, an oath to bide by, and a daughter to return.

Or, was it a person to prove his loyalty to?

The grip on his shirt loosened, though the warmth on his back stayed. He took it as permission to speak.

“Hime-sama,” he repeated, “You shouldn’t be gambling outside of our territory.”

“I wasn’t gambling,” she defended, “I was just curious about what Joshua had to show me.”

“Curious again, huh? You’re going to end up dead sooner or later, and your father will have my head.” He paused to take a sharp turn at a corner he almost missed.

“If you keep goofing off while driving, I’m going to replace you.” Orube’s hands around his waist moved up to his chest. “I mean it.”

Cedric skidded to a halt near the sidewalk, using one of his feet to balance. _Seriously?_ He turned to face her.

“Hey, we aren’t here...” She attempted to scold him, but when she looked at his face, her voice faltered and her hands slipped down. “Yet...”

“Not yet,” he whispered, twisting his body to kiss her forehead. “Don’t go where I can’t reach you. This isn’t the time for you yet.”

She frowned. He watched her tattooed arms move about as her hands tried to palm his gun out of his tuxedo jacket. When she did find it, she twisted the safety lock and pointed the muzzle to his forehead.

“You don’t get to command me. I do. I command myself. I command you.”

Cedric chuckled. “You have allies, but you don’t command them. You have servants, but your father’s words take precedence before yours. They’re more likely to drag your corpse out of a scene rather than your poor, distressed ass.”

Orube withdrew the gun. “Then again, I didn’t choose this life for myself. Father did.”

“He did, and you’ve done the same to me, when you caught me covering up the Congressman’s shit. But then again, you did save me, and I owe you that… Orube.”

Cedric’s smile faded to a more neutral expression. He grabbed his gun, pushed the safety lock on, and hid it in his tuxedo jacket once more.

“But if you were to take me away...” Orube meant for that to be a simple murmur of the wind, but Cedric heard. He had to hear; he was here for her, he stayed for her. She had defined the purpose of his life; the sole purpose of his life was now to serve her.

And for that, he was willing to take a risk.

He calculated the money he’d hidden in a secret account, the many days and weeks that they’d have to spend in hiding, and the numerous men who’d be sent to kill him and retrieve the precious heir of this damned organization. He palmed his gun, and took a good look at the katana strapped around Orube’s back. He calculated. It had to be perfect.

But it won’t be.

Cedric took his foot off the ground and drove his bike onto the streets once more. “...where to?”

Once again, Orube clung onto him, and whispered, “Gods, I love you.”

**[7. As a thank you]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yakuza, both men and women, gradually let themselves get covered in tats (especially as they get richer and higher up in rank). The yakuza also have “territories”, which are places, establishments, and businesses under their control/watch (doesn’t have to be illegal stuff; they also help civilians). Sometimes, they also work with politicians... guess that Congressman Phobos ain’t one of those guys. XD


	8. more than anything...?

“You know I love you, right?”

Cedric says so. Orube doesn’t know if she should believe him. He’s a liar.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

The look on his face is... awkward. He’s unsure. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he’s stubborn. She knows that he isn’t easily convinced.

“I thought it’d be—”

“I heard you,” she decides to reply, “I heard you.” She glances behind him. “I wonder if you heard me too.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” came his exasperated voice, “I’m taking them back. I was stupid. I love you more than this. They can go.”

She sighs, glaring at him, and he gives in. He orders the deliverymen to take the pile of antiques (their count reaching a ridiculous number, by the way) out of the house, and he frowns at her as he watches the van move away.

“I forgive you,” she decides, and kisses him on the cheek.

“Yeah, right. I love you too.”

**[8. As an apology]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr had this headcanon that Cedric would hoard antiques and Orube would ask, even beg everyone to get all of his trash out the house. XD
> 
> Edit: [Found it.](http://crimson-memory.tumblr.com/post/143171912989/unholy-headcanon-76-cedric-and-antiques-every)


	9. sometimes, orube tries to cook.

“You’re such a dork. I love you.”

Cedric knew he shouldn’t have laughed, but he did, anyway.

“Well,” Orube said with red, huffed cheeks, “I’m sorry I’m such a dork when it comes to cooking.”

She retrieved the burnt cookies from the oven, and went over the recipe once more. Again. “Where did I go wrong?”

“Hey, I don’t love you for your cooking, you know that,” Cedric groaned from behind her. She wasn’t going to give up just yet, but he knew that at this rate, she was going to burn the house down. This wasn’t his forte, either, so he couldn’t teach her anything about it.

“What’s wrong with this pursuit of knowledge?” she asked, without turning to look at him. Oh. She was crying now. “Nobody’s really taught me about this thing. I didn’t know that it’s supposed to be learned, either.”

Cedric sighed. “You’re a warrior. Wouldn’t you know how to secure food for yourself?”

“No. There were people tasked for that, and all I wanted to do back then was to be a warrior my father would be proud of.”

“Oh.”

Cedric thought that maybe he’d brought up something he shouldn’t have (yet), so he went to look at her face. Orube turned away. Damn it. He tried to meet her gaze, and she dodged again. Oh, come on, now.

So, he used both of his hands to cup her face and make her turn his way. She struggled, though not enough to throw him back. She had been careful about her Basiliadean strength. Strong, that’s how she wanted to appear, but there were tears at the corners of her eyes. Cedric kissed them, then he let his hand find the way to one of hers, full of bandages. He kissed her bruised fingers, too.

“How am I supposed to feed my family, if I can’t cook?” She pouted. “What kind of wife will I be?”

“Hey, I didn’t ask you to do that.” Cedric chuckled against her palm. “And I’ll love you even if you’re not good at this.”

“Liar.” Orube’s pout tamed, and she pressed herself against him. He let his arms wrap around her. Oh, she was so, so adorable.

“Let’s try again tomorrow, okay? And let’s ask one of the girls this time.”

“...okay.”

**[9. When baking chocolate chip cookies]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sya (commandersya/holwingmoonrise) said that their family's everyday meals will always be take-out/take away. XD I'd imagine that one of their kids would have enough of this farce, and learn how to cook from a young age because "my parents are so useless booooo".
> 
> Picture lovingly drawn by my dearest friend, [Neko-chan](otakuneko2499.deviantart.com).


	10. it means so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoonverse; in line with [Convenience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8998792).

“I love you.”

Again and again. He said it again and again. For many times, she heard him say it. All these times, she never quite expected it, but she was happy to hear it.

“I”, referring to himself. Lord Cedric. That was how he called himself. Phobos’ right hand man, the commander of his army. Lord Cedric’s real self terrorized every Meridianite’s sleeping and waking hours. Right now, he was simply Cedric Hoffman, the charming golden-haired, purple-eyed man who ran one of Heatherfield’s bookshops. He was offering himself, surrendering every single bit of himself.

“Love”, a cursed word. She never quite understood it. It wasn’t that important to her, and it was a foreign concept, until she came to Heatherfield. Love... a feeling, an action, a state of being... why was it so wonderful?  No writer, no artist, no single person could fully describe it. Some loathed it; some embraced it. It varied from person to person, but all the same: it was an experience that was out of this world.

“You”. When he said that last syllable, it felt... euphoric. There was none other he loved. Only “you”. That was what he meant. He said that word with such conviction. She could feel its impact, its weight, the way he said it with such affection. “You”. The person he gave himself to, the person he trusted with all of his heart, his soul.

It’s such a pity though, that Rebecca Rudolph wasn’t the “you” he addressed. But it was fine. It was all fine. Rebecca was fine with it. After all, Cedric was happy with Miranda, despite their circumstances. It was simply jealousy, to see them happy together. It was all that there was to it.

(“I love you,” Cedric says once more to his Miranda. Behind their backs, Rebecca can only bite her lips, and wish that she could be told that too...)

**[10. Not said to me]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Orube is a human who takes on the name Rebecca Rudolph in this incarnation, and as a weak human, she lets Cedric and Miranda hide in the bookshop, which her parents purchased for her and her love for journalism.
> 
> Fun Fact: This is the first drabble I wrote for this set of prompts.


	11. ...but why...?

“I...! I do love you...!”

Cedric thought to himself that he was cruel, rightfully so. Orube was now sobbing, and he was the reason for it. Yes, he hurt her, but he was only asking for validation. Maybe, m-maybe he’d raised his voice unreasonably. He was abusing the limits of what he could demand from her. Yes.

“S-so... so why?” His voice is now reduced to almost a whisper. “Why... don’t you want to... get married?”

“I, I didn’t say t-that, I didn’t want t-to do it,” she defends, trembling. “I just said not n-now. That i-isn’t the same!”

Cedric frowns. True, she’s right; it’s not necessarily the same. However, it still feels similar. “Then why not now?”

She stays silent for a while, her sobbing fading. He doesn’t take that as a good sign, and continues, “To you, that may not be the same. But, for me… for me, that’s…”

“No!” She snaps, and he winces. “Please, don’t. Don’t. I’m sorry. I… I can’t. Not yet. Please… give me more time… please…”

Cedric considers. More time. What for? Maybe, maybe she’ll have to tell her father first. No, _he_ himself, Cedric himself needs to tell her father, ask for his permission to have his daughter’s hand. He forgot about that step. “…is this about your father?” he asks, after a moment of indecision.

She looks a little surprised, but she shakes her head. “…it… it’s not like that. It’s not him.”

Huh?

“Then…?”

“Cedric, please… you’ll just… have to trust me. Please. Please.”

He wants to, but all he feels is… emptiness. He shuts his eyes, and his emotions translate to him banging the wall and leaving her. She does not follow. Damn it. So what _is_ wrong?!

**[11. With a shuddering gasp]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one, I was thinking about how Japanese women had to be subservient to their father as kids, and when they get married, to their husbands. Clearly, in Orube’s family, they’re patriarchal, and she refuses to get married first, because she’s not ready to entrust Cedric with all her life and service yet. (It causes confusion with him, since in Meridian, it’s matriarchal, so he expects that he’ll be the one who’ll always have to listen to her, not the other way around. Interesting, isn’t it? (No, Anne.))


	12. you can eat me if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say: Lake Serpent AU, also warning for hinted mature situations.

“So I guess you can say that I do love you.”

Orube confesses to the naga. It’s a good time to; they’re just rolling around on the spring grass talking about nothing and anything and everything. As she expects, he laughs.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He scoots over, coiling the snake half of his body to appear larger. “I’m the lake serpent, remember? I’m going to eat you.”

“Eat hay.”

She grabs a bunch of hay fodder, the ones she’s supposed to feed the horses, and sticks it on his face. He struggles to get his face free of the rough bristles. She laughs.

“Cedric, you should just wash that off,” Orube suggests as she sits up.

“You told me to get out of the water sometimes, and now you’re telling me to go back there.” He is frowning, and there’s a mischievous glint on his eyes. Orube braces herself, and he tackles her. Tickles her.

“Stop! Stop!” She screams in his face, laughing and kicking and trying desperately to dodge. “Stop it, you snake!”

“Try me, peasant.” He continues his assault, his hands roaming around her stomach and her neck.

But, it suddenly stops. Orube is not used to this. The atmosphere is suddenly different. He is on top of her; she is below him. He can definitely eat her like this.

Maybe she’s overstepped her boundaries. She closes her eyes. There’s nothing left to lose, anyway. No one will wait for her at home, and her “friends” will never come looking for her. If anything, this serpent “monster” is the closest person she can call a friend. She doesn’t mind giving her last moments to him.

But, what she feels over her neck is not a snapping bite, but a soft kiss.

“This... is how you humans show affection, isn’t it?”

The naga’s voice is soft, and it encourages Orube to open her eyes. His face is soft, too, gentle and considerate. It’s serious. He’s thinking about her words earlier, no doubt. He’s thinking about her. She gulps.

After what seems to be an eternity, she nods. “Yes. We kiss. We bring our lips together. Sometimes, we also bring our lips to other... parts...”

She is suddenly shy. The boldness from earlier is all gone. It’s suddenly quiet, with no birds chirping, only the forest around them and the rustling leaves and the blooming flowers and the flowing water. They’re alone.

This time, she closes her eyes, waiting for what he hints he’ll give her. Her hands fall to her sides, and her legs settle against the cool grass. She hears a gulp. She feels his breath. She is going to be eaten.

“I love you,” she lets slip by her lips, as she feels his own press against hers.

And then, he devours her, and she ascends to a paradise. Strictly figuratively speaking, that is.

(Though, she doesn’t mind, even if it’s the literal one.)

**[12. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was inspired by two words: “Eat me.” *looks at the people who joke about Cedric and vore*  
> In reality, though, this AU was supposed to be sad. Where did 'sad' go?


	13. words i once spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartoonverse; post-Season 2.

“Cedric, I love you, and I forgave you long ago. So please, come home. I will welcome you in my arms. Forever yours, Orube.”

His eyes scanned over the words again and again. He couldn’t believe it. The language that the message was scribbled in, he had not seen it for years. And yet, he could still read it; he remembers how to read them, the exact definition of every term, the origin of every letter. He crumpled the paper in his hands. No, no, he... he had sworn...

“So what is it? Your parents saying they’re ashamed of you?” The rebel leader, no, the _former_ rebel leader called out from outside the cell. Cedric wasn’t pleased with the insult, but he couldn’t simply reveal the contents of the letter.

“Stop wasting your time, rebel leader,” Cedric hissed at Caleb. “Shouldn’t you be doing something important?”

“I am,” Caleb replied, “We’re tightening the security here, just for you, wow.” _What?_ “You’re the first prisoner here, to have ever received a letter. We can’t risk it.” No, no. They hadn’t seen the real contents of the letter yet. He was still safe.

Safety. That was the reason he left, right? All for the sake of her safety, _their_ safety… but now… what now?

“It’s only Her Majesty who’s read the thing.” Elyon wasn’t one to excel in languages that quickly. Nothing harmful. “We’re all wondering why she let it get to you. I can’t help but wonder myself. I mean, she even made a copy for us to investigate, and gave the original one to you. What if it’s a way to get you out? She’s risking things! But, then again, nobody understands why someone would even write you a letter.”

“Probably because it’s written in another language.” Cedric didn’t feel like lying about it, but they’re still far from discovering what language it could be. After all, he was a scholar in this art. He knew, read, and wrote in different languages.

“Exactly. No Meridianite knows this particular one, but Her Majesty insists on finding a translator.” No worries. No one in the land knew how to read or write in this particular language... except for him, _her_ , her army, her personal servants, and… and _him_ (she taught him, of course).

Damn. Now Cedric was worried. If _that_ _boy_ would venture out of town, he’d definitely hear word of the unknown language.

“We’ve tried asking the guardians.” No, no, _no_. He recognized one of the elders at Kandrakar, and that was why he left Miranda to take care of things there. “They’re trying to look for something back in Earth.” No, it would reach Kandrakar’s knowledge, and this matter wasn’t anything of Kandrakar’s business.

Was it?

“If...” Cedric started speaking, but someone called for Caleb’s attention, and the rebel leader left. Oh. Never mind. Now, to deal with...

“So...” Phobos. The vain fool had been listening. “Is that letter from your mysterious past you never told us about? Why don’t you let your Prince listen?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing, right, my darling Cedric?” Miranda’s words did not soothe Cedric’s worries at all. In fact, they even added oil to the fire.

But, ever the schemer, Cedric tried to keep calm. “Yes. I don’t... even understand this.”

It’s a blatant lie. He’d never been more horrified about his future, but more than that, he’s never been more horrified that he’d never forgotten _her_ …

Wait. Something was off.

She’d stayed quiet after that last letter seven years ago. Why send a letter now? Unless… unless…

Cedric clenched his fists. “That brat…” he whispered, under his breath, “You really are… my son.”

**[13. In a letter]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a nice plot twist (no, Anne) if a letter addressed to Cedric comes by and Meridian discovers that the letter was penned by his wife... *lightning flashes and thunder rolls* and Meridian is #shook. (Anne why)


	14. ....it's a secret.

“Want to hear a secret of mine? Come here, then. I love you. That’s it. Now go.”

And that was how Cedric confessed. Orube hadn’t been expecting it, but she started this mess herself, when she insisted he open up to her. She desperately needed advice on how to deal with it. He’s indirectly asking a question, so she had to reply, right?

She couldn’t just tell Will or any of the other guardians. Cedric hated them. Orube would break his trust, break his heart (if he had one).

But, she couldn’t just tell anybody. Cedric said that it was a secret. It was meant to be private. The only people she could share things with were the guardians, but...

What now?

Love was, well, like extreme care for another person, right? Like, wanting to be with them always. Wanting to be closer with them. Like the way she prodded on about him. Closer... closer, huh...

Wait, so was Ray... did Ray love her?

No, no, this wasn’t time to get distracted. No, she should look at existing couples. Will and Matt. Love. They always want to be together. They’re at their happiest in each other’s presence. They rely on each other. No more secrets; they promised each other that.

No more secrets... so, if Orube returned Cedric’s affection, then he wouldn’t keep anything from her, right? No, no, that’s wrong. She would be taking advantage of him.

But, it wasn’t like she disliked him. He was a lot more bearable and relatable, unlike Ray. Wait. Ray again? Who else were the males around her... John, no, Josh. Josh was nice enough. But, Orube didn’t have affections for him, similar affections as the ones she had for—

Ah. Wait. Did that mean, she did have feelings for Cedric?

So, like a fool, she borrowed a few romance novels. From him. Cedric glanced at the titles and gave a funny face. As he recorded his profits, she leaned in.

“I guess you could hear my secret too.”

He didn’t let her continue, kissing her on the cheek. He kept writing, then he shoved the books onto her hands. Orube had to force herself to look at him and—

His face... oh no, his face...

“If you could... wait for me, after hours...” he said. Ah, his face was so red, it was so... so cute. Ah, but of course, her face probably looked similar too.

“Okay.”

**[14. A whisper in the ear]**


	15. ruined plans...

“Fine! You win! You’re right! I did it because I love you! You have a problem with that?!”

Cedric blurted it out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Just great. Olsen, Fieldestein, and Prescott were also in the scene. Wait, Will Vandom was also present. All of the guardians were. All of her friends were. All of the Earthlings he so hated with all his guts.

Orube could only stare at him. She was now at a loss for words. Where was all that arrogance from earlier, now that he just confirmed she was right? Nothing changed in the world, just because of a confession. Nothing would; it’s just a bunch of words.

And when no one could contribute to this damned conversation, Cedric hastily left. He still had to get dinner and close up the bookshop. Or was it, close the bookshop then get dinner?

Damn it. He should’ve told her to buzz off instead. He should’ve just ignored every single one of their questions. It just so happened that her human friends were... ‘just around the corner’. It was supposed to be a guardian-related matter, and he didn’t want to expose himself to lowly Earthlings.

Cedric had miscalculated his latest plan. Or perhaps, Orube was simply so perceptive of things. Her intuition was just that sharp.

He did have feelings for her, he could see that, he acknowledged that. He wanted to be with her, to care for her, and for her to do the same. But, all he had towards everything else were ill feelings.

So, naturally, he’d want to take them, both of them somewhere else.

What was wrong with that? What was wrong with this world, actually?

**[15. Loud, so everyone can hear]**


	16. how do you say it...?

“I love you. I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I love you, I love you, I love you...”

And at the end of this almost senseless babbling, he said something that was indiscernible by Basiliadean ears. Of course, it’s in his mother tongue; she could guess from how his eyes averted and cursed under his breath (and the way his skin flushed, too).

So much for trying to provoke him, by telling him that he hated her. (And now, she’s dug her grave when he told her the opposite.)

“I get it now,” Orube huffed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“So how do you say that in your language?”

Cedric didn’t look at her, but she knew that he was genuinely curious about her language. It was natural; she was asking him to teach him his, because of the interesting book that Queen Elyon had gifted her in return for her kindness. Why were they arguing again? Orube already forgot. Darn it; Cedric was so sly.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

“Yeah, I did.”

She leaned towards him, and whispered the familiar syllables of the Basiliadean equivalent of her feelings. Only he would hear, she decided. Only him.

**[16. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A favorite trope of mine between couples of different races (whose common language is English), is telling each other "I love you" in their own languages.


	17. you ridiculous snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Companion' fic to #6.

“Cedric, I love you, but, this is just ridiculous.”

Orube placed the snake back into his cage, and made sure it was locked. Darn it. How did this thing manage to get out of his glass cage again?!

And while he was at it, he unlocked a few others, destroyed and knocked cages down, and made people call authorities. Now, Orube has a floor filled with broken glass, feathers, fur, and whatnot to clean up. Mr. Olsen won’t be happy with this.

As she proceeded to clean, she heard a loud, defiant hiss. She knew who it was from.

“Cedric... you just ate two birds and a hamster.” Orube was a little tired, but the snake wanted out. She glanced at him, then at her work, and back at him. She sighed, and let him out of his cage again, letting him rest along her arms.

“Don’t do anything ridiculous, you dumb snake.”

The reptile hissed once more, but was quite calm for the rest of the day. Hmph!

**[17. When the broken grass litters the floor]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely related to the scenario above, but what if, instead of making him human, the Oracle turns Cedric into a snake instead, and the girls (and Matt) find him in the petshop?


	18. will you marry me...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, in which Cedric is a knight, Phobos isn't an ass because he inherits the throne, and Orube is a witch (but nobody knows that).
> 
> I have [art](http://fav.me/db4jef2)!

“I love you. So please, marry me? No, that sounds wrong.”

Cedric must’ve said it at least a hundred, no, a thousand times already, but darn it, he wasn’t getting it right.

“Orube, will you marry me?” Too simple? Too direct?

He stared at the ring on his finger. Would she like it? She only had simple white dresses, but she said she liked red. So, with a good portion of his earnings, he bought her a silver ring with a red stone. It was simple enough, all that a soldier’s profits could buy, but it would mean everything to him, if he could light up a big smile on her face.

He’d quit the army. She didn’t like being around people, so obviously, he’d have to move far away from the kingdom. That was fine; he didn’t like people too. So they’d go far. Somewhere simple, but pleasant. He’d have to till the lands with her, hunt for meat, and get water from the river every day. They’d be doing labor to get by, everyday, but that wasn’t a bad life. It wasn’t bad at all.

How many children would she want? Two? Three? That seemed nice... At least one son and one daughter. It would be difficult, especially with a bigger family, but it would be a happy life.

Now, if he could get his lines right, that’d be great. Then when he got his lines right, he would meet her and propose. The moment she’d say yes, he would send a letter to the Prince, asking for forgiveness, and ride away to that peaceful life he dreamed of.

Now that he thought of it, where beyond the Black Forests did she live? Cedric hoped she lived far from the witch. After all, they were meeting on the boundaries of the witch’s territory.

Orube was never afraid of that forest, now that he thought of it. But, why? Maybe in her village, the witch was a divine nymph. Maybe. That’s a plausible explanation; she’d never been harmed, and neither had he.

Neither had he. Did he make the appropriate sacrifices, then?

Oh, well. He’d know from Orube tomorrow. He’d ask. He’d ask a lot of questions, then he’d ask The Question.

“I love you, Orube, and I will, for all eternity. Likewise, for eternity, until death do us part, I want you to be with me.” He raised the ring, imagining that he was presenting his gift, his love, his life, all his heart and all his soul, to her. “Will you marry me?”

Silence.

“Alright. Perfect.”

All his plans were now set, and Cedric called it a night.

**[18. From very far away]**


	19. i don't really call it love, but...

“I love you, you idiot.”

Orube murmurs it against his lips. It feels nice like that. It feels nice like this, their bodies pressed together, like they are melding into one. Her arms are around his neck; his arms are around her waist. It feels nice. He is hers; she is his.

Cedric resumes kissing her once more. She smells so nice. Her mouth is so warm. Her lips are so soft. Her cheeks are red, red like the sweater he got her for the humans’ winter holiday, like the shirt she’s wearing like now.

It feels so wonderful.

He moves to nip her ear. It’s adorable. It’s pointed at the tip, a reminder that she isn’t quite human. He isn’t human himself, even if he has a form to look the part. He’s never quite understood them, and she’s trying to.

And this, whatever he’s doing, whatever they’re doing. Isn’t this very human, too? He inwardly laughs at the irony. No, this isn’t like the way humans treat it, or describe it. This one is very much real, thank you. This isn’t weakness.

Connected with her like this, he feels strong. He feels like he can take on any challenge and break through barriers.

“T-that tickles.”

Her words gently lull him back to reality, and he thinks he wants to kiss her on the lips again. That’s okay, really. He likes doing that with her. Kissing. It feels really good.

So he kisses her again. Now, it isn’t so innocent. He thinks that the particular way he’s kissing her... it’s more like devouring her, taking her flesh, eating her. The thought makes him shiver. She moans; she feels his teeth, his tongue.

Why? Why is this so appealing? It’s her, because it’s her, it’s Orube.

“I love you,” she says again, instead of taking time to breathe. He isn’t ignoring it; he’s feeling it. He meets her mouth again, and they’re kissing again.

“You... idiot...”

She tries to breathe in between the kisses. He feels it and as much as he wants to continue kissing, he breaks off. He allows her to breathe. As compensation for the lost of contact, he brings their foreheads together. She’s gorgeous. She looks so vulnerable, but still so strong. She has a defiant stare.

“I said I love you.” Her golden eyes are so, so beautiful. Orube is so, so beautiful.

“I heard you,” Cedric considers saying, but instead, he goes with, “I feel you.”

She frowns. She is unsatisfied with his words. “Do you... feel the same, then?”

‘Love’ doesn’t quite cover his feelings; it’s so human a term. But, for the lack of a better term, he goes with it. “Yes.” Kiss. “I do.” Kiss. Kiss. “I love you. I love, love, love you.” Kiss, kiss, _kiss_.

**[19. With no space left between us]**


	20. as the rain pours, you pour your heart onto me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elemental Gelade AU.  
> Why did I make this so dramatic.

“Hey, Orube, I love you.”

It’s whispered. Orube hears it, nonetheless. She hears it through the pitter-patter of the rain, the soft and lulling waves of the endless skies’ tears. She hears it, feels it through the cold.

It’s cold, and that’s why they always have to sleep together, in one bed, cuddling and sharing their warmth. Cedric is wearing only his underwear; she has her nightgown and her underwear. That is sufficient; it is warm enough to be close to him, huddled under the blankets, as the rain pours.

Like lovers.

The pitter-patter becomes splish-splash, and then, lightning flashes and thunders roar.

The weather dyes their room in dark, gloomy blues. She hates it.

“I love you,” Cedric repeats. She knows. He’s told her countless times, even from the time he was a kid. She just didn’t take it seriously, then, and she is partly to blame for his overall behavior.

“I know,” she decides to reply. She doesn’t know if he hears, but he smiles. He accepts her reply, and reaches for her core stone.

“I love you.” Again. His finger traces over the peculiar yet familiar shape, the small but very precious stone on her back, her elemental gelade. What does he feel about it? Is it too rough? Too sharp? Can a core stone actually penetrate human skin? He never tells her.

“I love you.” He assures. His voice is gentle and low. His words are still whispered, yet they ring louder than the noisy storm outside. She feels her heart beat louder, faster.

“I love you.” He insists. Why? She’s only given him the privilege of life by saving him from death, the privilege of being his edel raid and being referred to as his pledger, and the privilege of being by her side until death parts them. Heh, no, rather than a privilege, it was a curse. All of these she gave him were curses.

“I love—” “Stop it.” Their words overlap, but hers is much harsher, so it wins. She fights back a sob, but she chokes on it, and soon, her eyes imitate the skies. He kisses her forehead, then her cheek, trailing down her jaw, along her neck, and onto her collarbone.

“I love you,” Cedric whispers once more. I use you, Orube thinks, I use you. I selfishly took your life from you. His average, 80-year lifespan is a blink of an eye compared to her average 800 years. Why is she an edel raid, and why does she have feelings for this boy, now a man who is more than capable?

“I love you, Orube.” The whisper penetrates, even as thunder clashes in the background. He murmurs against her skin. He wants to be with her, no doubt. But, she’ll have to carry the burden of sending him to his grave, quite literally. She will watch him age, watch his skin wrinkle and his bones weaken, watch him go frail and recede, watch him pass away. She will be the one to bury his ashes.

“Don’t,” she replies, once more. He kisses her on the lips.

“It doesn’t matter,” he coos, the lightning flashing and illuminating his cocky, arrogant smile, “I still want to love you.”

She wants the same too, but all she can do to express it now is to hold him close and embrace him. She feels his scars, all the wounds that decorated his body, the injuries he sustained and the many life-and-death situations he experienced. Ah, if only she can live in ignorance...

**[20. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too dramatic for me right now, but I guess, enjoy if you can?
> 
> Original end notes:
> 
> I wanted to play around with the Mayfly-December romance thing with the edel raids and humans, since nobody really talks about it in the original series.
> 
> So yeah, when Orube was younger, she picked up a child!Cedric off the streets and started living with him, travelling often, away from the war that the weapons trade caused with the edel raids (so like, the use of man-made weapons VS the use of edel raids who are living weapons basically). Unfortunately, the war caught up to them, separating them for a while and causing many of Cedric’s scars.
> 
> During the time they were apart, Cedric dedicated himself to training to become the best pledger for Orube. Orube, meanwhile, only wandered aimlessly, leaving herself to fate and cursing herself. There’s a lot more backstory here, but I’ll let you wonder about the rest. :)


	21. those sweet moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fluff given the drama in the last drabble.

“Aww, you love me? I love you too.”

Cedric didn’t know where she got that phrase, but it’s kind of funny. He kissed her shoulder, as he did just a moment ago. “Of course. I love you.” He trailed kisses towards her spine. She shivered.

“You really do?” she asked. It’s a playful question; it’s not meant to ask for his loyalty.

“Yes, I do.” But still, he pledged. He would, as always. He kissed the back of her neck, and she shivered once more. “I really do.”

“Mmm...” Orube sighed. “So long ago, back in Heatherfield, you hated love.”

“Hm?” Cedric kissed her nape once more. He knew she liked it like this. “So I did.”

She giggled. “Now, it’s all that you say. It’s all that’s in your mind.”

The change he went through flashed in mind. All those obstacles, all those awkward moments... “Hmp, I just miscalculated,” he defended, kissing her ear. She yelped; she was ticklish there. “And now I think that you’re worth all that trouble.”

She turned around to look at him. “Am I?” It’s this question. The one that wasn’t playful; the one that asked for his heart and soul.

“Of course. Always.”

And he would willingly give it to her, like she entrusted her own heart and soul to him.

**[21. Over your shoulder]  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture lovingly drawn by my dearest friend [Neko-chan](otakuneko2499.deviantart.com). I'm aware it's not quite accurate, because this drabble is set in Basiliade, but gosh it's too cute not to show!


	22. ...n-no, my king...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 Kingdoms AU

“Forgive me, for I love you.”

The door was already closed behind her, but she still heard it.

Why?

Why did her king insist?

“Orube, forgive me...”

‘No, please don’t call me Orube. I cannot bear this name.’ The poor kirin slides against the door, silently begging. ‘Stop, please stop. My king, please stop.’

Kirins were supposed to be at their happiest in the company of their kings.

So, why was she in so much pain, right next to hers?

“Please forgive me, forgive me.”

He insisted. Her king, with his almost golden hair, that he could be mistaken for a kirin, and with his lonely cerulean eyes. But, he was a hanjyuu. He had claws and scales. He was far from being a kirin, far below the caste.

‘Pity on me, my goddess Tentei,’ she prayed, ‘Pity on me, pity on my king.’

As much as she wanted to please him, she knew that she could not offer what he asked of her. Kirins could feel love, the love for a friend, the love for a king. The love that her king asked of her... was the one for the lover.

“Forgive me, Orube. Forgive me, I love you.”

The poor kirin could only listen to him, hoping that Tentei would grant the forgiveness he so desired.

 **[22. Muffled,** **from the other side of the door]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Note: Oh. My. Gosh. Where do I begin explaining the vast universe of 12 Kingdoms?
> 
> So basically, Orube here is a kirin for one of the kingdoms (and the black kirin, to boot, a rarity in this world). A kirin is Tentei's (the chief goddess) instrument in choosing a King (a gender-neutral term in this universe, BTW) for each kingdom. Orube's real in-universe name comes from the name of the kingdom she is a kirin for, and Cedric here was the one who gave her the nickname Orube, an action that kings would give their kirins if they were fond of them (hence the ‘I cannot bear this name’ thing).
> 
> Hanjyuus are half-beasts. They have a (pardon me for the term) furry form, and a human form. In this world, people discriminate against hanjyuus, so for Cedric to be chosen by Tentei as king is scandalous.
> 
> As mentioned above, kirins are fond of their kings, being at their happiest when near them. Likewise, kirins feel sad without their kings. However, for kings to have feelings for their kirins... that’s... that isn’t quite right. Kirins are divine creatures made by Tentei to assist rulers in ruling their kingdom. And going by how the kirin Keiki went in the original, kirins don’t really feel romantic love. So, both Keiki in the original and Orube in this AU know that they cannot give their kings the love they desire, but it makes them unhappy to not be of service to their kings.
> 
> I also don’t refer to them by name because in this AU, they’d have a world-appropriate name.
> 
> Also, if you want to see badass females without having to see fanservice (and if you can stomach the info bomb incoming, thanks to the worldbuilding), you may look up the original 12 Kingdoms novels or the anime.


	23. ...you sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluff to make up for the angsty King/Kirin drama.

“I’m a little too shy, and a little confused, but listen to this guy, tryin’ to say ‘I love you’.”

Orube’s first reaction is to freeze and blush, but now that the song is over, she’s now laughing out too loud. Her body aches, but she finds it all too funny. She can hear Matt trying to apologize to both of them, and the girls excusing themselves from the scene and pulling Matt away.

“Um, uh, that was... awkward...” Cedric notes, still red-faced from having to sing that darned cheesy, silly song. He’s holding a single rose stalk on his hand, and is still holding it out to her.

Orube tries to stop laughing, and to actually talk to him. “Did you ask Matt to do that?!”

“...he told me to do that, because Will told him so.”

“That what?”

Cedric looks away and puts his hand on his side. “That, uh, you like music. I didn’t really... think you did.”

Music? When did she... oh. Orube sighs. This is her fault, then. “I didn’t attend Ray’s concert, or sat through Irma’s loud _Cee-Dee_ ’s, just because I wanted to.”

She took the rose from Cedric’s hand and kissed him on the cheek. “But, thanks. I think this is more memorable... than Earthling songs. Thanks.”

**[23. Through a song]**


	24. i must gain her trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But what if Cedric chooses to deal with Orube in a different way?

“Yeah. I l-love you. That’s okay... right?”

Cedric measures his words and his pauses carefully. He times his eye contact, the slight turning of his head, and the way his fingers fidget. She will buy it; she will buy it.

“You... sound like romance novels,” Orube comments, her eyes shying away. She responds the way he expected her to. Good. He’s rehearsed for this.

“It’s not like I could ask anybody!” Cedric frowns, and he looks away too. He clenches his fists, the way he’s seen it described in books and shown in the moving, illustrated stories called ‘movies’. “It’s not like I... this is a big, um, thing for me.” It’s all calculated. His words, his gestures, her reactions. “Ugh, you know what? Forget about it, I didn’t say anything, nothing happened. I’m sorry.”

Feign acceptance of rejection. Cedric turns away and hastily goes up the stairs. As he expected, Orube follows him shortly and grabs him by the wrist. She has taken the bait, so she will press on.

“Hey, I... I didn’t... dislike that. A-and I don’t... hate you either.” He has taken that into consideration, too. “Don’t... don’t run away.” Her hand slips over to his, and he flinches. Ugh, he isn’t used to touch, but he has to do this. “Sorry! Um, did I, should I have not—”

As she retracts her hand, he turns around and grabs for it. “No. I mean. I didn’t actually expect for it to be like this.” He lets his eyes dart around everywhere. She will buy it. She will buy it!

“O-okay. Um, Cedric?”

“Yeah?” He pretends to be excited about it. Well, no, he is excited. He turns away once more, like a lover allowing his partner to adjust. Almost there.

“I’m... sorry. I misjudged you.”

He pulls her closer in an embrace. The warmth is so alien. He dislikes it. “It’s fine,” he lies, “It’s all... perfect now.”

Yes. He has Orube’s trust now, he thinks, as she leans to his touch. All perfect.

**[24. Without really meaning it]**


	25. parents... or parents-to-be. whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadric and Momrube XD

“Good night, sweet dreams. I love you. Both of you.”

Cedric sighed once more, watching Orube drift off to sleep. The two, no, soon-to-be three of them, in this little haven... it seemed so unreal, but it was all true.

Orube had to stay indoors for a while, and while she was bored, she was never unhappy. Cedric made sure of that. He’d carve little wooden figures of her friends, of all her friends, from Earth, Meridian, Kandrakar, and Basiliade. True, he didn’t like all of them, but he’d remember them.

Sometimes, he’d entertain her with stories about yesterday, when her father would drag him off to do chores and work instead of, well, doing what he ought to do. Cedric always claimed her never understood his father-in-law.

Father. Maybe he’d understand when he’s a father himself? Then again, Cedric wasn’t sure if it’s a son or a daughter.

Still, he loved his child, and more importantly, he loved the mother of his child. He’d protect them and cherish them, devote himself to caring for them.

“I love you,” he repeated, kissing Orube’s temple, careful not to wake her up, “And I love you too.” Cedric murmured to her swollen belly, rubbing it as gently as he can.

Oh, when he learned to love, he could never quite unlearn it. Oh, he’d never want to unlearn it.

**[25. In a blissful sigh as you fall asleep]**


	26. ...until then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Cornelia stays behind in Meridian with Caleb, Orube becomes the Keeper of the Heart, Cedric disobeys Phobos, and Cedric and Orube elope due to unfortunate circumstances.

“I love you, Cedric, please. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, please, please...”

Orube reduced to begging now. Just days ago, they were forced to part with their son. No, this whole mess started over a year ago, when they met and fell in love. She should’ve known this would happen.

The Heart of Kandrakar glowed in her hand, threatening to leave her. Its work was done, she understood, but she clung onto it. She still believed that all three of them could be together. Even if her son’s father was a high-profile criminal in the Kingdom of Meridian. Even if she herself was now a fugitive, a rogue former Keeper of the Heart like Nerissa. Even if their son was illegitimate, born out of wedlock, born without her parents’ blessing, or the world’s. It was only the Heart’s protection that ensured his birth. As for his survival... she still hoped.

However, days ago, unfortunate events crushed that hope. Cedric opened a portal to an unknown world. Carrying a child in this current planet was far too dangerous, with a war happening in the background, and them being chased by Kandrakar.

Orube was forced to say goodbye to dear little Liderc, two months after she gave birth to him.

Now, she was being forced to say goodbye to Cedric too.

“We have to part ways,” Cedric firmly said. His grip on her hand was so tight, crushing whatever pieces was left of her heart. “That way, we can stay hidden longer.”

“And how do we find each other?!” Orube cried, “You just asked me to leave my son in some unknown place, to leave my son to an uncertain fate. Why are you asking me to do another impossible task?”

Cedric for sure didn’t like her answer, and removed her fingers from his arm. He tossed his cloak back on, over the torn jacket he once wrapped his son with, over the figure that Orube was sure that she wouldn’t see for a long, long time.

“Don’t give me that shit,” he barked, “You’re not the only one who’s doing something impossible.”

Orube’s knees gave out, and she sobbed on the ground. She hadn’t noticed, in between her wails, Cedric had approached her.

“I love you, and I love Liderc too. I swear, one day, we’ll all be together again. So until then, please, stay safe. Please.”

When her sobbing subsided, all her senses confirmed that yes, she was now alone.

**[26. Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave]**


	27. so smug, so arrogant.

“Heh. I love you, and that’s what he doesn’t know.”

Cedric attempts to sound as smug as he can. This human, playing his love song for Orube every night, when the rain drowns out the sound... he’s too dumb, and he’s very annoying.

But, Orube doesn’t fancy the thought.

“So what if you do?” She challenges him. It isn’t because she finds his words agreeable, he knows that much. He suddenly feels vulnerable; she isn’t buying his words.

“O-ru-be,” he says, dragging out the syllables of her peculiar name, still trying to appear smug, “Are you defending him?”

“Or maybe I’m telling you to stop acting that way.”

“What way?” Cedric takes a step forward, and she takes one backward. “Tell me; I’m a little dumb when it comes to you.”

Orube slaps him. “Don’t joke around with me.” He only looks at her. Damn. Why can’t he do anything when it came to her?

“He’s a little rude sometimes, but he’s still my friend.” Once again, she defends her so-called ‘friend’. The guy who _stalked_ her.

“So you like him, huh? So much that you’d cast me aside?” He sees the hurt in her eyes, but he can’t stop his mouth. “Wow.”

“I never said that.” The ice in her words is telling him that he can’t play around her for much longer. He has to stop.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He mumbles that last bit, praying that she doesn’t hear. She hears.

“You’re not sorry at all.” It isn’t meant to be an insult. He knows that. He reaches for her cheek, guiding her head to look up.

“Am I, now?” He bends down a little to meet her lips. “Am I?”

She snorts. “You’re always at your worst when you’re _jealous_.”

Oh, her golden eyes are so perceptive.

**[27. A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips]**


	28. meanwhile, in basiliade, post-canon...

“If I’d said I love you, would it have turned out differently?”

Orube asks. She asks it to the world, to the sunny skies, to the lush and crooked trees, to the grass wet with dew, to the floorboards that she is cleaning, to the book she brought with her from Earth.

Most importantly, to the man who’ll never hear it.

He’s dead. She repeats the two words inside her head. He’s dead. He’s dead. Move on. She repeats the two words in her mind. Move on. Move on.

Her heart doesn’t want to listen. Instead, it beats with pain, with loneliness.

Maybe Cedric is right. This whole business with emotions and love isn’t worth it. Maybe he’s right, but in a way she’s never imagined.

“I love you,” she repeats her words, but it feels... flat. Dead. Like he is.

He is dead, but he is happy. He has a little regret, but it doesn’t matter, because he is happy. She is alive, but she is sad. She is sad, and hurt, and alone.

Luba’s death was so painful, but this... this was beyond painful. Orube’s grief, anguish, pain... it’s beyond words. It feels like a part of her has been ripped away, like her chest is empty and hollow, like her mind has fallen deep into an abyss and it can’t crawl back up.

She knows that she has to pick herself up. She can’t stay like this forever, as her father says. But even he stopped scolding her, only turning his head away when he sees her. Her mother cannot offer her words of comfort.

Basiliade is foreign to the concept of love. What was once her home, one she fondly recalled and kept close to her heart, is now a strange, foreign place to her. She, too, is now a stranger to this planet.

And no matter what, he’ll never, ever hear her say those precious three words.

**[28. When I am dead]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon hurts me more than any AU does.


	29. that's all you need to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

"Oh, don't mind them. All you need to remember is that I, love, you."

Cedric punctuated the last three words with gestures to himself and his companion. Orube was quiet for a while, fidgetting with the pen in her hands. Then she answered, "Okay."

He wanted to give her a tight hug or a kiss to the forehead. However, she was still uncomfortable, her attention focused on her hands. The jocks who passed by, who did they think they are...

But, Cedric thought against it. If he stirred up too much trouble, it would just be blamed on Orube. The problem child; the weird girl. No. That's not how it should be.

Or maybe he could pull a nasty prank in the locker room later. Oh, no no no no. His prank would be too elaborate, and it would require assistance from his group. Heck, they'd just laugh at him, too. But, what did they care? Just themselves, like everyone else. High school was such a pit of vipers, where one has to matter just enough for bullies to forget about you, and just enough for the queens and kings and pack leaders to cast their gazes away from you. Hmph.

And then, he heard Orube murmur again and again. "I, love, you. I, love, you." She pronounced every word, every syllable with utmost care and wonder. It was as if she was trying to engrave the words, the meaning, the moment. "I, love, you."

"Yes," Cedric agreed, "I do. I, love, you." He would've leaned against her and hugged her close, but he'd rather she tell him herself that it was okay.

As if reading his mind, she leaned into him, her fingers only idly playing with the pen. "I, love, you, too."

"Yes, I know. And that's great, isn't it?"

"Great... it's great. Yes. It is. It's the best."

And with a few words from Orube, all hate and scorn vanished from his mind.

**[29. Slowly, dripping from your tongue like honey]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't have the same sense of the original, but quite close. I have a LOT of ideas to discuss here (including why Orube acts that way), but when I finished writing the original one, I told myself that the whole thing was such a bad idea. The only sane and good thing that came out of this was that Orube would be wearing pants instead of a skirt, because the school rules only say that students must wear the prescribed uniforms consisting of a dress shirt, a necktie, and a skirt or pants.


	30. i kinda made you a scarf, and, um...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villain Orube AU, in which she joins Cedric and Phobos against the guardians. Kind of crosses over to the cartoonverse.  
>  **Warning:** Mention of sexual activity.  
>  Related: [The Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8999032) and [Chiaroscuro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11262165)

"It's just that I... I... Iloveyou."

Orube muffles the last words into his scarf. Argh. She should've not done that. She's presenting the scarf as a gift, and this isn't the way she should be treating it.

However, through the scarf, Lord Cedric kisses her. Or rather, that's the impression she has, feeling a damp weight over her lips, his lovely purple eyes gazing at her with mischief.

"You knit," he comments, "A warrior like you knits, to give her dearest lover a gift."

"L-lover..." She feels her whole self burn in embarrassment. Why does it feel so embarrassing when the facts are laid out before her?

"Wait, are you telling me you're more embarrassed about something as adorable as this, than the fact that you seduce me on our bed, night after night?"

She feels an overwhelming urge to slap him, but the urge to run and hide is stronger. She stays on her seat, bringing her knees together and hiding herself with her legs. "S-shut up." Phobos will kill them, if word reaches him that instead of preparing themselves for battle, Lord Cedric and his lovely new friend, the Red Phantom, are dilly-dallying about.

"I didn't catch what you said earlier. Would you mind saying that again?"

Ugh. Lord Cedric loved to tease.

"You're so unfair."

"It's so unfair, you know? I miss you when we're out, dealing with the guardians. We've never gone together. It's so unfair, isn't it?"

Lord Cedric snatches the scarf from her scarred hands and wraps the fabric around both of them. Orube admits it's not quite of quality. Her mistakes are visible, in the form of threads being in the wrong hues, or one side being larger than the other. It's so unfair. Why does she know little about being a woman? Why did Luba never tell her that being a woman was so satisfying in its own ways?

"Comfy," Lord Cedric says, snapping her out of her doubts, "So what were you saying again?"

Orube feels very shy again, but this time, she happily indulges her lover's earnest request. She leans into him, and she whispers her earnest feelings. He laughs. Lord Cedric's smile reaches from ear to ear, and he kisses her once more.

"I love you, too."

**[30. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended up fluffier than the original, and I like this version better.


	31. ...just a slip of a tongue?

"I don't even know why I want to forgive you! It's like I, like I love you or some--"

It was a slip of a tongue. Cedric knew that, for Orube wasn't one to throw such heavy words around with little care. She gasped and recoiled backwards into the wall, seemingly horrified of her words. Her face was both flushed and white as sheet. He sighed. Ugh. This was all a mess.

He grabbed a mug and filled it with water, then offered the mug to her. "Calm yourself, then let's talk."

They had been arguing intensely moments ago. Once again, Cedric made a blunder and insulted her friends, the guardians. One thing lead to another, and the next thing he knew, he and Orube were shouting at each other. His place was small, and their voices echoed about, and maybe, maybe they did get out of hand somewhere.

Now, it was all awkward and silent. So, Cedric told her, "Excuse me. I need to calm myself, too," and retreated to his bedroom to think.

What made her say those words? What made her compare that, that thing, to her own, well, 'feelings', for the lack of a better term? Cedric didn't think that she'd even be capable of fully understanding such a concept. Maybe she's fascinated by it, but she was an alien like him, and no matter how hard she tried, she'd never fully grasp it... _right?_ Even humans themselves couldn't, and made mistakes left and right. The guardians sure didn't - even Will Vandom had heated moments and grave misunderstandings with her beloved Matt Olsen.

"'I love you', huh..." Cedric murmured. "'I love you'. I..." Orube's horrified face flashed in mind. "'I love you'," he repeated, "Am I supposed to feel something from it? 'I love you', 'I love you', I... I love... you?" No, her face was so full of expressions trying to outshine each other. She was--

That was it. She was hurt. She was hurt by her own words. She was scared. She had, she'd meant it, right? It was that she came to a realization.

"You... you love me?" Cedric realized. "You love me! She loves me! Orube loves me!" And he felt happy--

Wait.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. _No!_

This... this couldn't be... He traced his lips and felt his cheeks. Damn. She felt something for him, and he felt something for her. He felt that, that thing for her, and so did she to him. That was why. That made sense. He hated it, but that was the most plausible explanation for all these. And now, now he was feeling like he overcame a very difficult challenge, like he gained everything he wanted in the world. He felt... happy. He felt so damn happy about it, and it was so unfair, so disgusting.

But, he felt so happy about it. He felt so happy, and that would explain his irrational behavior, behind all his irrational hatred towards the humans who swarmed around her, and towards his enemies, whom she called her friends. He loved her, and he wanted her to himself. Damn.

Cedric laughed to himself, wondering how Orube would react if she knew.

"So simple a phrase, yet so revolutionary..."

**[31. In awe, like the first time you realized it]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much happier than the original, where Cedric just goes, no no no no _no_. I like both versions, though this is written better.


	32. ...so what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a nod to [Goodbyes and Endings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10492830).

"I just... I just want you to know, that despite everything, I still do love you."

Orube once thought that if she heard him say that, she'd be jumping up and down in glee. But right now, she felt... nothing.

Nothing. Empty. Hollow. Meaningless.

Because it's a lie.

Everything was.

Cedric was just a liar, and even if she'd managed to save his life, he didn't mean a single thing to her anymore. Why should he?

So, Orube looked at the fugitive with scornful eyes, crossed her arms, and simply answered, "Why, thank you."

**[32. In a way I can't return]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version, she just walks away from him. In here, she's harsher.


	33. the world around me: he whom i love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of linked to [Color My World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9298490).

"Addendum to The World Around Me:  
Add "He Whom I Love"  
or maybe that's too much...  
Darn it, Cedric, I love you too much!"

Cedric blinks. Why is his name in her work?

Orube has fallen asleep earlier, which is something to be expected. In the day, she works for Hey, Heatherfield! magazine, an auxilliary of Heatherfield News. In the afternoons, she tries to help as much as she can in Ye Olde. At night, she plans for both, as an editor and as a manager. Maybe he shouldn't have opened up the café...

But now that he reads what she writes, maybe he should be thankful.

On one of the scattered post-it notes, is the human William Korter's handwriting. Cedric won't miss it; this human had nice penmanship and a sharp mind. The note says something about 'your first article, redone'.

On some of the scattered papers, is a five-page print-out of something titled 'The World Around Me'. The language is definitely Orube's. Very straightforward, and very funny.

Although, the part about 'The Creative' isn't. Pictures of Joshua Prescott and Raymond Fieldestein is attached to it, and Cedric feels his chest roaring in anger. 'They occupy all the space in a person's life.' Orube's, to be exact. 'Scent: Good.' What? 'A scent of flowers, those that bloom where I came from.' What?! 'Nice and untroubled, but not always sincere.' Yeah, Cedric doesn't feel too threatened about Joshua Prescott at all. 'Pretty good looking. Yeah, you could say that.' Cedric is trying his hardest to push those ill feelings away, to not rip the paper into shreds. Ugh, that annoying smile of Raymond Fieldestein's...

He hastily turns the page, and finds that the next two are about Orube's teachers. An image of who seemed to be Luba, obviously drawn by Hay Lin, and pictures of the guardians accompany the section. Sure. Orube loves learning and values it so much, even if Cedric hates the guardians with a burning passion. There is even one post-it note attached to the second part of this section, noting about how she probably may include Korter and her colleagues from Hey, Heatherfield!

And when Cedric turns the next page, his heart leaps to Kandrakar and he almost wants to bow down so many times before it, in gratitude and in utmost happiness.

He's grinning from ear to ear, and he can't help it, because this part is actually not a print-out, but rather written in Orube's rather simple handwriting. She's drawn so many hearts all over the page. Even the title of this section has been changed several times, and he can still read some of them despite the strike-throughs. He Whom I Love. Him. He Who Keeps My Heart. Cedric. Home. She can't settle on anything, and that explains the first post-it note that caught his eye, the one where she scribbled...

_Darn it, Cedric, I love you too much!_

Okay. Okay. This, this is too endearing. Once again, Cedric admits defeat, and kisses his beloved sleeping beauty for a job well-done. Almost too well-done.

His pride tells him that he should tell her that, and so he writes on a clean post-it note. Feeling a little playful, he carefully sticks the note onto her forehead.

His efforts are rewarded in the morning, when Orube screams his name as she throws a pillow in his face, her cheeks flushed and huffed.

"You weren't supposed to see that!"

"And I guess you don't mind the rest of Heatherfield seeing that?"

She flushes a deeper color, and Cedric can only laugh at his dear warrior's naivity.

**[33. On a post-it note]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan to link the post-it note to her work is still there, but this one is still very different. I had the idea that Korter would let the team of the new teen magazine publish their first articles ever, to inspire and recruit more journalists into the magazine. Orube's "The World Around Me" still makes me laugh, and I imagined that she'd add a section there for Cedric. When and _if and only if_ I finish the sequel, Ye Olde Bookshop Café, you'll be able to see that section!


	34. let's fly!

"I love yooooouuuuuuuuuu!"

And Cedric jumps from the cliff. Orube's fear turns to glee, to excitement and euphoria, when he spreads his wings and they glide through the air.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" She doesn't care that she's acting so childish, and that her voice may be loud enough for all of Basiliade to hear. "I'm flying, Cedric!"

She thinks of Hay Lin, then of the other guardians. No wonder they love it so much up in the air. It's cold, just perfect for the sunny weather. She sees everything below her, and she feels that she can get anywhere. Cedric's shapeshifting seems way too unreal at times.

"Excuse me, I'm the one who's flying," he corrects her with a mischievous smirk. "Give me some credit too, my dear galean."

"And you, my dear naga, must be reminded that you told me to scream if I wanted to," she defends, looking away from him, "And that's what I'm simply doing."

"Hmph." She could hear him smirk and his ego swell. Ah. She knows him too much. Suddenly, his voice is gentle, and he whispers, "So how is it?"

Cedric's big arms are firmly around her as he flies about. His form right now is a hybrid of his naga form, one with wings and feet. It's quite odd to see him like this, but then again, he is a shape-shifter, and his scent doesn't change too much when he shifts. His scales are cool to the skin, and his proportions are so manly, so ideal, so strong. Orube still feels at home, safe and comfortable and warm.

"Just perfect." She's not referring to the flight. "Even more perfect than how I thought it ought to be."

"Hmm?" He seems to catch on. "Tell me more. I only like to offer the best. I must know more about the... customer feedback."

She chuckles at the use of the Earthling term. "Weeell... Hay Lin told me something about the air pressure in the ears. I don't feel anything uncomfortable about it."

"That's great." His smirk grows wider.

"What's it about, anyway?"

"It means I'm doing great." He chuckles, but he realizes that that's not the explanation she needs. "The air pressure changes as we change altitudes... or heights, I mean. If I remember right, scientists from Earth say it's something about your ear maintaining the balance of the body. I don't remember it well, because they used a lot of complex terms, but I do know that when you drop altitudes or ascend too abruptly, your ears are affected, and it hurts."

"Huh... does that mean we're close to humans, too?" She says that out of naivity, but she immediately realizes her mistake, for when she looks at him, he is frowning. It's still a subject that hurts, and she takes it back. "Um, sorry."

"No. It's fine. You're just curious, after all." Cedric smiles a little, then kisses her ear. She flinches at the sudden, ticklish contact. "And I take that as payback."

"Ah, you."

"Yes. Oh, me, indeed."

**[34. Before we jump]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than the original, but still fluffy like it. I had Orube lift him in his naga form in the original, because I can. Also, 'galean' comes from 'galeanthropy', the cat-exclusive version of lycanthropy. I didn't like the term 'werecat' because Orube hates being called a cat, but she's okay with associating with the word 'feline'.
> 
> The stuff about the ears and flight is true. That's why you chew gum while the airplane is taking off, and that's also why I question why superhumans who can fly, just fly around like it's nothing. My ears are too sensitive to altitude changes, so diving is scary for me, and going up and down hills and mountains on a car requires me to chew gum.
> 
> One more and we're done!


	35. so worth it.

“You know where I live, babe. I love you~ but of course, you know that.”

And with that, he waved goodbye with a dark hand, and started walking away.

Oh, Cedric was having so much fun. He could get used to this; he could even do this for days. Nobody knew who Ray was, and he was such a recluse, obsessed with Orube, or, Miss Rebecca Rudolph, in Earth terms. Cedric had been improvising and she hadn’t a clue, because there was little to know about the guy!

Well, at least the message he wanted to send had been received and understood. Orube ran after him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and punched him… or rather, punched “Ray”.

_Worth it._

As Cedric, in Raymond Fieldestein’s form, lay on the ground, he thought to himself that he had no competition in this guy, and that Orube was, as Cedric told himself over and over, faithful to him.

But, for good measure, it was better that she ignored him, and that this human male left them alone.

Ray was about to get back home in a few minutes. Cedric should shift back to his preferred human form, and get back to his own home, and quick. Orube deserved a night to remember... and also, he needed to treat his cheek, which would definitely bruise.

But, oh, that was the proof of her love for him. Why did he need to cover that up?

**[35. As a goodbye]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Cedric shifts to look like Ray, flirts with Orube to damage Ray’s reputation, gets punched for it, and is so damn proud of his girlfriend for doing so.


	36. a little extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. :)

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

Orube would really like to entertain her husband, but the faces that three of their four energetic kids make catch her eyes.

"...eeeeeww!" the three children scream together. The eldest merely looks on with his ever curious/baffled/almost expressionless face. Orube never knows what Liderc thinks, not when he has this, this... 'pokerface' of his, plastered on his head, and especially not when he doesn't really speak up about his feelings. Now, who does that remind her of...

"Fatheeeer!" whines her daughter, Luba, the older of the twins. Oh, has it been a good decision to name her after the esteemed master? Well, they both had quite the passion for the sword, and the fiery temper...

"Why are you soooo gross?"

"What? You're not the only one who gets to fall in love in this world," is Cedric's very embarrassing answer. Orube thinks to the time when Caleb, now King Consort of Meridian, was told that Cedric would be marrying a goddess... by Cedric himself. The Queen of Meridian, though amused, was somehow offended. Orube feels the familiar tingling sensation creep up her face.

"But you're old. It's gross." Ceylon, Luba's twin, pouts. It's cute, Orube thinks, to see a young naga pout. The girl is the only child who shows so much interest in magic. Perhaps, she'll be able to shapeshift too, shapeshifting being one of the basic abilities that Meridianites possess.

"Like, very old," Orin exaggerates. The youngest and the brattiest, Orin is unexpectedly charming and cunning. He seems like a trickster, but he has a heart of gold beneath all his selfishness.

"But not as old as your grandfather, excuse me." Cedric is annoyed at the reminder. Orube does not know whether to laugh or to hush her children's concerns.

"Mother!" the twins wail. "Tell him he's stupid!" "Make Father stop, please?"

Orube thinks. She needs all the wisdom she's gathered over the years, now. "Oh, I don't know," she muses, "Your behavior is rather..."

"He's behaving badly!" Orin says, "And you're not alone! You do this when you're alone!"

Liderc snorts. He's definitely thinking of something, and Orube will have to talk to him later. For now, she lets her children solve their problem, themselves.

"Well, let's go, then," Liderc suggests to his sisters and brother. "Let's leave them alone. That reminds me, Orin. You wanted to go see the new shop?"

"Yes! Yes!" his brother agrees, and jumps onto Liderc's back. The twins forget their 'dilemma', too, and they're swept into the trivial conversation. In a few minutes, the children are gone and away from earshot.

"...when did Orin learn that?" Cedric asks, glaring at her.

"If you're accusing me, I swear that I am innocent." Orube does not know how her son knew, or if he actually knew.

"Innocent? You?" Cedric shifts into naga form, and holds onto her rather tightly. Possessively. She thinks he appreciates the way Liderc and Orin handled the situation. "You're not as innocent as you think you are. Remember, you dragged this criminal into this paradise... sometimes hell."

She laughs at his observation. "Don't call them that. The kids will grow up one day, and we won't even notice."

"But while I'm noticing, I'm going to treat them as brats."

"They're your brats."

"As well as yours."

They both chuckle, and share a brief kiss.

"By the gods. How long will it take, before I grow tired of telling you 'I love you'?"

"Well..."

And then, "What in the fires of Basiliade are you doing so early in the morning?" A very stern voice. Orube can feel a headache coming. Her father...

"And then, there's him," Cedric whispers to her, "And her."

"Yes, good morning, Son-in-Law." ...and her mother, too.

A good question to ask is, how long will they have to wait, until they're given some darned privacy as a married couple?

**[BONUS 36. We make other people sick... even our kids.]**

**Author's Note:**

> And if you'd like to try writing your own set, [here's the prompt list](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).
> 
>  **Other notes:** My dearest friend [Neko-chan](http://otakuneko2499.deviantart.com/) made some doodles for Drabble #9 and Drabble #21! Please give her some love!  
>  If you'd also like to see the Cedrube kids, I have [art of them](http://fav.me/dbghy3d) posted up on my [DeviantArt](http://orangecrazyrandom.deviantart.com/).


End file.
